


Gackt's Pets

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Fade (Band), GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt loved his pets and was so pleased they had learnt such perfect obedience.





	Gackt's Pets

Gackt had his lovers kneeling by his feet, as they all watched porn on his TV. He was their master, which was clear by the two leads held in his right hand, as his left hand gently rubbed over the huge bulge in his leather trousers, the only clothing he wore. On the floor Chachamaru and Jon wore nothing but the collars the leads were attached to and thongs. Pink for the guitarist and blue for the vocalist, those were the colours Gackt had assigned them, based on their own personal preferences.

            Gackt was growing hornier by the minute but he sat still as if nothing concerned him and picked up his glass of whiskey that sat beside him, finishing off the last bit before placing it to one side. On screen the two men were really going at it and Gackt watched with a critical eye, smirking as he saw the clever editing that hid when the men came. He could last longer than that without clever camera tricks.

            Seemingly absent minded, he began to pet Chachamaru's hair, finding its soft fluffy texture yet another catalyst for his arousal. Beneath his hand the guitarist purred, just like he'd been taught to do, causing Jon to look away from the TV and stare up at Gackt clearly jealous.

            “Don't fight pets. It makes me very unhappy.” Gackt scolded his lovers before pausing the DVD and getting up slowly, walking to the bedroom so that the two men could crawl comfortably without any risk of being strangled by the collars around their necks.

            Gackt allowed his lovers to crawl on the bed before sitting between them and beaconing them closer. Instantly his chest was being licked, kissed and nibbled by two very horny men and with a happy moan he lay back and let them worship him for a while, feeling like a god. Was it any wonder he had an ego with two lovers who worshipped him like this? Never once did they suggest they didn't want to play the game, when Gackt brought up the idea. They'd been together, the three of them, for almost a year now and were all madly in love, though it was a love based on mutual trust and respect combined with sexual lust. Not so much romantic, as a platonic love turned sexual. It suited them all and Gackt truly appreciated his lovers for the way they cared for him, in and out of the bedroom.

            “Cha, I think Jon needs some attention.” Gackt decided, smiling as his two lovers began to kiss each other, feeling each other’s skin happily, both ignoring the straining erections within their clothing.

            Leaving them to it, Gackt went to fetch his favourite toy, a double bullet vibrator. With two heads attached to the same supply, it could stimulate both lovers at once and he very much planned to do so.

            He started with Chachamaru, who was currently straddling Jon as he kissed him desperately and had his ass in a perfect position for Gackt to work. Quickly Gackt removed the pink thong and poured lube all over Chacha's exposed hole before working it against his entrance with a finger. He could tell Cha was loving this and continued to tease him before pushing his finger deep inside. A few twists and turns to make sure the lube was coating him properly and he removed it, pushing one of the bullets deep into the guitarist before gently slapping his ass and encouraging him to move to one side. Obedient as ever Chachamaru moved off Jon and began to play with his own erection as Gackt prepared Jon for the other end of the toy. Once ready he encouraged his lovers to sit opposite each other, with their legs wrapped against each other’s, before pushing the second part of the toy into Jon and turning it onto a low setting.

            Grinning as his lovers bent over to kiss each other, Gackt retrieved a roll of bondage tape and began to use it to tie Chachamaru's ankle to Jon's thigh before moving around until both men legs were firmly bonded together forming a bridge. Handcuffs came next as he fastened both men’s wrists behind their bodies leaving them helpless to remove the toy. Only then did he begin to play with the vibrator’s setting, turning up to high before back onto low, he teased his lovers before finally setting on high and watching them squirm as he stripped off his trousers.

            Without showing any mercy Gackt placed his erection close to Jon's lips, letting him lick the length a few times before doing the same for Chachamaru. A few times of this and they were both bent over licking him from either side, their tongues meeting again and again as they did so, both so eager to please him. What good little pets they were. Perhaps he could let one of them cum?

            He waited until he had achieved his own orgasm before picking up the coin he had had specially made for such situations. Pink on one side blue on the other, he tossed it high in the air watching as it fell on blue. So Jon was getting his pleasure first then, the vocalist looked delighted at the idea and Gackt smiled at him before cutting away the tape that bonded his two lovers together.

            The controls to the device were placed in Jon's hand, as Gackt removed the bullet from Jon's ass effectively leaving Jon in control of Chachamaru's pleasure as he focused on his lover. He started by running his fingers over Jon's length, making him moan wantonly before he picked up the set of blue anal beads Jon loved so much.

            “All of them, please Gackt.” Jon begged and Gackt tilted his head as he evaluated the situation. Jon had been so good all night and in the end he decided that the vocalist could have them all, sliding them in one by one until the others ass was full he moved his lips down onto Jon's length and began sucking eagerly, not at all surprised when his other pet began to kiss his body all over, still moaning as the toy vibrated inside him. Jon was always cruel with such toys, leaving them on high and low for long periods of times with no middle stage so that Chachamaru was either moaning in sheer uncontrollable pleasure, or desperately trying to find more.

            Jon came quickly, have been so sexually stimulated before and Gackt smiled as he pushed away sharing Jon's cum with Chachamaru via a lengthy kiss. When he finished he simply pushed Jon over and helped Cha into position behind him, removing the vibrator completely and tossing it to one side as his lovers went at it like animals. Cha was clearly so desperate and eager and they were both moaning so loud, that Gackt couldn't help but smile.

            He left Cha to find release, before coming back and removing the handcuffs and making the pair kneel down on hands and knees with the entrances only inches apart. In his hand was a double ended dildo, that he slid into Jon and then Cha before wiggling it between them. Encouraging them both to squirm he teased them mercilessly, never once letting either man find any kind of peace.

            As soon as Gackt was bored, Jon found himself chained to the bed and Chachamaru being encouraged to ride him. He grinned delighted as the guitarist did as ordered and moaned even louder as he felt Gackt's length slide inside him. Even now Gackt was controlling the pace, with Chachamaru matching him as Gackt's hand worked along his length. The three men’s moans filled the room growing louder and more insistent, until Chachamaru simply couldn't take any more. With a loud moan he came across Jon's chest feeling the other fill him as he did so.

            Growing faster and more desperate Gackt truly pounded into Jon, until he too had joined his lovers in sexual ecstasy and ordering Chachamaru to release Jon, he enjoyed his orgasm completely. With a sigh he lay down on the bed holding his lovers one in each arm as a content smile crossed his lips. Sex was always fun and he loved dominating his band mates. He felt so happy to have not one but two men who made his life complete.


End file.
